Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço
by Knuckles.Chaotix
Summary: O mundo bruxo está sucumbindo perante Voldemort, e a salvação virá da escuridão de uma noite sem lua!


**Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço**

**Cap. 1 – A Vida no Número Quatro**

**A cada dia que se passava, a solidão tomava conta de Harry Potter cada vez mais e mais. Uma reclusão não podia ser maior. Tinha vezes que ele chegava ao ponto de não ir almoçar ou jantar. Era muito deprimente aquela vida. Sem contato com os amigos, sua angústia chegava ao nível máximo.**

Motivos eram o que não faltavam. No mês anterior, ele perdera um ente muito próximo e querido. Seu padrinho, Sirius Black falecera quando atravessara um arco misterioso, cujos mistérios ele gostaria de descobrir. A Segunda Guerra acabara de ser declarada, e já começara a tomar vidas aliadas.

Harry estava deitado na cama, sem camisa. Estava uma tarde extremamente quente. Na escrivaninha, uma carta endereçada a Sr. Moody estava pronta para ser enviada. A coruja Edwiges olhava com anseio para a carta, como se estivesse ansiosa para ir entregar a mensagem e fazer o seu trabalho. Ele, porém, estava alheio tudo isso. A única que parecia importar no momento era um vento forte entrasse pela janela e que lhe refrescasse.

Estava um pouco sonolento, afinal, o calor é muito cansativo. Olhando pela janela, notou o céu escurecendo, as nuvens, mais precisamente. Ele ouviu tia Petúnia comentar do andar debaixo:

"Parece que finalmente vai chover! Não acontece isso há séculos!". disse com a voz seca.

Em poucos minutos, uma chuva forte começou a derramar sobre o telhado do nº 4. Aquele calor insuportável já começava a se acalmar, e aquele fim de tarde estava se tornando gostoso. Levantou-se da cama, que estava molhada de suor e se soltou no parapeito da janela, sentido alguns pingos de chuva no rosto, deliciosos, por sinal.

Sentiu-se mais animado, como um simples passe de mágica, mas algo temporário. Era questão de uma hora no máximo que voltaria para escuridão de sua detestável solidão, como adoraria ter seus amigos conversando com ele.

Um cheiro altamente agradável, vindo lá debaixo, penetrou suas narinas, e lentamente estava conquistando-o. Ele pode até perceber o que exatamente estava sendo preparado, um molho de tomate com manjericão. Sua mente já começava a imaginar o que estaria sendo preparado. Chutou que era uma lasanha de presunto e queijo. Ele se deliciou com estes pensamentos.

Aos poucos, aquela chuva começou a se tornar apenas uma garoa, que se prolongaria pelo resto da noite, apesar de ainda não saber disso. O tempo passava lentamente enquanto Harry acompanhava o crepúsculo. Aquele brilho alaranjado no horizonte o encantava.

"O Jantar está servido!", gritou tia Petúnia, um bom tempo depois. Despertando de seu devaneio, desceu de seu quarto. Ao chegar à sala de jantar dos Dursley, a tia Petúnia já se adiantou:

"Espaguete à puttanesca, Potter. Sirva-se enquanto vou chamar Duda e Válter. Não me demorarei." E partiu do aposento. Com o pegador, ele pegou uma generosa quantidade e a pôs em se prato. Quando colocou em seu prato, devolveu o pegador na borda do grande pirex de vidro.

"Humn, macarrão!" Grunhiu Duda, eufórico. Ele rapidamente se sentou e se serviu (ainda mais que Harry).

Comendo em silêncio, não deu atenção ao assunto proposto pelo tio Válter. Assim que terminou, colocou seu prato na pia e ia se dirigir ao seu quarto quando o telefone tocou. Tio Válter se levantou e atendeu com extrema rapidez. Atendeu e por um tempo ficou ouvindo o locutor falar, até que um pequeno sorriso se abriu embaixo daquela floresta de bigodes. Depois de uma conversa monossilábica, desligou.

"Finalmente uma boa notícia, Petúnia! Abriremos uma filial em Majorca, querida! E preciso ter uma casa lá, para as viagens que de agora em diante vou fazer muito!", quase gritou assim que soltou do telefone. Harry parou por um instante.

"Que boa notícia, Válter! Quando iremos procurar uma casa por lá?", perguntou tia Petúnia, interessada no assunto.

"Provavelmente no Sábado à noite. Dormimos em um hotel qualquer e na manhã seguinte já estaremos à procura da melhor casa!", disse tio Válter, dando pulinhos. Se virando para o filho, que ainda comia, disse: "O que acha, Dudoca? Uma boa casa nova para sua família?".

O rapaz o ignorou. Harry resolveu retomar o caminho ao seu quarto, sabendo que aquele futuro evento não lhe agradaria. Entrou no mesmo, e viu Píchi estacionada na janela.

"Boas notícias, espero", murmurou Harry, para si mesmo. A carta que a corujinha carregavam rapidamente foi pega, sentou-se na escrivaninha e abriu-a delicadamente:

_Olá Harry!_

_Como está? Espero que tudo bem. Esta carta é só para dizer que no sábado, a Fênix vai aí. Não posso dizer mais nada. A gente se fala, quando nos vermos._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Ronald Weasley_

Um sorrisinho abriu em seu rosto. Finalmente poderia ver seus melhores amigos depois daquelas semanas entediantes na casa dos tios, apesar de agora saber o motivo do por que de ter de estar afundado na sombra de seu quarto. Molhou uma pena de gavião no tinteiro, e escreveu no verso da carta, já a endereçando ao amigo:

_Oi Ron!_

_A Fênix não pode vir tão tarde porque meus tios vão para Majorca à noite. Estarei pronto._

_Harry Potter._

Após terminar sua resposta, prendeu-a no pé de Píchi, e despachou a coruja pela noite sem nuvens. A garoa, pelo visto, não afetara as corujas, e decidiu dar um pouco de trabalho à sua própria coruja. Tirou-a da gaiola, prendeu à carta de Moody na perna da mesma e soltou-a para noite:

"É para o Moody, Edwiges! E não se demore para voltar, tudo bem?", disse à sua coruja, pouco antes de partir.

Entristecido novamente de estar sozinho, deitou-se na cama, fechou os olhos e ficou ouvindo a garoa bater nas telhas em cima de seu quarto. Foi questão de alguns minutos para dormir.


End file.
